Nunca te enamores de uno de ellos
by eire9
Summary: Justin tiene que enfrentarse al peor reto de su vida.


**He tenido que eliminar y volver a subir esta historia porque la he corregido despues de editarla. Siento no haber contestado a la gente que me dejó comentario, y he perdido sus rewies. Si sois tan amables, y quereis volver a leer y volver a comentar... Aún así creo que merece la pena, pues ha mejorado la comprensión del final. **

**Un beso.**

**Hola. He aquí mi primer Queer as Folk. Me encanta la serie, la he visto entera gracias al emule y me apetecía mucho escribir algo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero la musa no opinaba como yo. Ahora que la están poniendo en la televisión aquí, en España, parece que la musa se ha animado y aquí está el resultado. Entiendo que aquellos que no la conozcan no se enterarán demasiado de algunas de las cuestiones que se tratan, pero no puedo evitarlo. Contar una serie que dura cinco temporadas en un oneshot es algo casi imposible y tampoco sería un fanfiction, claro. Aún asi, espero que os guste.  
Un beso y felices vacaciones.  
Eire**

**NUNCA TE ENAMORES DE UNO DE ELLOS**

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando oyó los pasos sigilosos acercándose en la oscuridad.

A medio camino, el dueño de esos pasos debió arrepentirse de su rumbo, o debió acometerle una repentina urgencia porque se detuvieron y volvieron a alejarse. Escuchó abrirse la puerta del frigorífico y el tintineo de la jarra de agua. El fluir del líquido. El golpe sordo del culo del vaso al ser depositado en la encimera y de nuevo los pasos, aproximándose.

El cachorro tenía resaca.

Brian Kenney se dio la vuelta en la cama, amodorrado. ¿Qué maldita hora sería para que el pequeñajo anduviera todavía danzando por ahí? Seguro que ninguna adecuada, ni para la edad del rubio, ni para la paciencia del moreno.

Escuchó rumor de ropas cayendo al suelo y notó como el colchón se hundía en el otro lado de la cama.

No habló. No preguntó.

En silencio alargó la mano y rozó la piel suave de la espalda a su lado, terminando en la curva ascendente de unas nalgas perfectas, redondas y, él lo sabía bien, sumisas.

Un inesperado palmetazo, algo más fuerte de lo que se podría considerar amable, hizo dar un respingo al dueño de ese trasero.

- ¿De dónde coño vienes?

Justin Taylor se hizo el loco y gruñendo se dio media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a un, intuía, más que cabreado Brian.

- He preguntado, rubito.

- ¿Y desde cuando tenemos que darnos explicaciones, Brian? Son tus reglas – la voz fue casi un murmullo ininteligible, lanzado al aire por un resacoso y fastidiado Justin.

La noche había empezado bien y había terminado mal. Justo lo que el jodido Brian siempre le advertía solía pasarles a los niñitos como él. Tiernos, adorables, guapos y…

- Tontos.

-¿Qué…?

- Decía que me imagino que acabas de escapar del acoso de una docena de osos babeando detrás tu culo como tontos. ¿Me equivoco? Porque has estado en Cop's ¿no? Michael te vio.

- Brian… necesito dormir y tú trabajas mañana. – Justin dio por zanjada la discusión que barruntaba – Buenas noches.

- Yo trabajo hoy, enano – de un salto, Brian abandonó la cama – para que tú sigas calentando mi cama y… - se agachó a su lado y mordió una de sus nalgas – saliendo por ahí, a hospedar aquí la polla de maricas desconocidos.

Justin se volvió hacia el otro lado. Brian no parecía dispuesto a darle tregua esta noche. Suspiró y miró de reojo el reloj de la mesilla.

- Se te hace tarde, Brian.

- Soy el jefe¿recuerdas? – Justin sintió el peso sobre sus riñones. No, no iba a arroparle, darle un besito en la frente y dejarle dormir. El orgullo de Kenney no se podía pisotear lo mismo que a una colilla y quedarse tan campante - ¿O ya se te ha olvidado, jovencito? – una mano hurgó ansiosa entre sus muslos y una rodilla separó sus piernas.

- Brian… no tengo ganas…

- ¿Demasiadas visitas por aquí hoy? – la fresca humedad del lubricante le hizo apretar los glúteos – falta la mía.

- Brian… - sabía que era inútil pero aun así se quejó y se revolvió sin mucho afán bajo el cuerpo poderoso de su "novio". – por favor… estoy muerto.

Escuchó el sonido del papel al ser rasgado por los dientes de Brian para extraer el condón y se mordió los labios.

"_Nunca lo hagas sin condón, pequeño suicida, nunca. Folla todo lo que quieras, jode y que te jodan, pero nunca, nunca, sin condón"_

- Haberlo pensado antes, dulzura.

Le penetró sin preliminares, ni besos, ni caricias. Sin rudeza pero sin violines ni rosas rojas. Justin se dejó hacer, como siempre. Sintió su virilidad dentro, empujando rabiosa y posesiva y no supo si alegrarse o atizarle un puñetazo a su dueño en esa boca burlona y sensual que tanto amaba.

Cuando Brian se corrió, simplemente se retiró de él y sin pronunciar palabra se dirigió a la ducha, volvió a salir y se vistió. Todo tan maquinal y eficiente como cada día. Justin seguía de espaldas al mundo, su cuerpo desnudo descubierto como Brian le había dejado al levantarse, con la sábana por las rodillas.

- Que duermas bien, rubito.

Portazo y silencio.

Justin cerró los ojos. Vaciló entre dormirse por fin o levantarse y darse una ducha. Sentía el trasero pegajoso, el olor del tabaco en el pelo, el del alcohol en la boca y diversos olores, más o menos definidos, de unos cuantos que apenas recordaba, en las manos. Se dio asco. No entendía como Brian podía follarle sin haberse siquiera lavado, sabiendo como sabía lo que había allá afuera.

Debió dormirse porque cuando fue consciente de nuevo de su cuerpo, el sol daba de lleno en la mesa negra de diseño de Brian. _"Tengo que cerrar la cortina o me echará la culpa de que se ha jodido el color"._

Se levantó sintiéndose más pesado y pringoso que cuando se había acostado. Cerró los estores, dejando los agresivos rayos de sol fuera del lujoso loft, santuario de Brian y de tanto en tanto suyo, y dando tumbos, fue hacia la ducha.

Intentó recordar sin demasiadas ganas algo de la noche anterior. Había acabado mal, eso ya lo había deducido al acostarse.

Abrió el grifo y se dejó acariciar por el agua tibia que todo lo lava y todo lo arrastra por el desagüe.

Bueno, casi todo.

Era por ese tipo. El mismo individuo flaco, guapo y ojeroso que había conocido ahora hacía tres meses, semana arriba o semana abajo. Richard, se llamaba.

- ¿Sabes, Justin? – su ligue de Cop's, no precisamente un oso como Brian había supuesto, le dio una calada del peta de maría, ya chuperreteado y casi consumido. - ¿Te acuerdas de Richard? Ese que conociste en Babylon la noche que te enfadaste con Brian.

¿Cuál de las muchas noches que se había enfadado con Brian?

Justin negó con la cabeza mientras aspiraba el humo. No se acordaba. ¿Richard¿Qué Richard?

- Sí, hombre. Me lo contaste el otro día. Ese taaan guapo, que a mi me pareció demasiado flaco cuando le conocí y a ti demasiado colgado. El de la coleta. Uno que vino a Cop's hace solo una semana, y que pregunto por ti. Si te lo dije…

- Ah… ya.

Ahora le recordaba. Estaban en Babylon, Brian le había estado tocando las narices toda la noche. Había vacilado hasta con las banquetas para al final marcharse al cuarto oscuro de la mano de un gilipollas musculoso y marcador de paquete. Él se había enfadado tanto y se había sentido tan harto de ser el pañuelo de los mocos de Brian que se había marchado con el primero que había correspondido a su buscona caída de ojos pidiendo guerra. Habían sido varios, para no mentir. Justin "levantaba" fogosidades a su paso. Literalmente. Pero todos sabían, o debían saber si querían conservar la polla en el exacto lugar en que la naturaleza la había colocado, que el crío rubio pertenecía a Brian Kenney.

Y él ya se estaba cansando de este doble juego.

Así que el colgado, flaco, ojeroso y guapo del pelo castaño recogido en una coleta fue el elegido y Justin terminó en el asiento trasero de una furgoneta decrépita, con olor a marihuana y flores sesenteras pintadas en la chapa, dejándose dar por el culo por el tal Richard.

- Ya me acuerdo. ¿Y…?

- Murió ayer.

- Oh… - Justin no esperaba algo así, desde luego - ¿Accidente, sobredosis?

- Sida.

El agua de la ducha no pudo llevarse la aguda sensación de amenaza.

La culpa.

La rabia.

El miedo.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Brian lo mismo? Como a un niño pequeño, como a un bebé que comienza a andar y al que se le recuerda una y otra vez que los enchufes son "pupa y caca" y que no se tocan, nunca, nunca, nunca…

Salió chorreando y se miró al espejo.

"_Eres un pequeño suicida…" _

"Nunca dejes que te follen sin condón…"

"Nunca, nunca, nunca…"

Sacudió la cabeza y cientos de gotitas se estamparon en el pulido cristal.

Brian se enfadaría.

_"Acabarás aquí, como ellos, antes o después, Justin, pero acabarás aquí"_

El inesperado recuerdo de las palabras del hijoputa de Chris Hobs en el hogar para enfermos de sida le pillaron desprevenido.

¿Realmente iba a acabar allí, con el cabronazo que le había reventado el cráneo llevándole flores y pasteles para reírse de su delgadez, sus manchas en la piel y sus contados días de vida?

¡Y una mierda!

Se vistió con la piel todavía húmeda. Se puso unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta, no precisamente ajustada como las que le gustaban a él y exasperaban a su madre. Comió unos corn-flakes secos, un puñado directo a la boca y bebió un vaso de agua. Ahora mismo iba a hablar con…

¿Emmet? Un amor, leal y cariñoso pero demasiado delicado. Se desmayaría.

¿Ted? Se angustiaría y se culparía. Ted siempre se angustiaba y siempre se culpaba, aunque el asunto tuviera que ver con él lo mismo que un caballito de mar con un melón.

¿Michael? Le culparía a él por poner en peligro a "su" Brian. Y lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran sermones. Y aun menos de Michael.

¿Su madre? NI HABLAR.

¿Daphne? Mejor esperar a saber algo antes de involucrarla demasiado.

¿Melanie o Lindsay? Las chicas eran una buena baza, seguro, pero le daba pena preocuparlas, ya tenían bastantes problemas sin necesidad de añadirle el suyo.

¡Dios¿A quién se llamaba cuando uno decidía ir a hacerse la prueba?

¡Brian…! Antes se cortaba las pelotas. Descartado.

Iría solo.

¡Un momento!

Debbie…

Cerró el portón metálico del loft y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, algo más animado. El era el rayo de sol de Debbie. Y ella era la madre que cualquier homosexual del mundo desearía tener. Debbie. Debbie… Era perfecta. Debbie sabría qué hacer.

ooOoo

Babylon hervía de cuerpos semidesnudos. El tump-tump de la música disco taladraba los oídos de Michael al mismo ritmo que el movimiento de cadera de Brian impulsaba su miembro contra el del puñetero crío.

A Michael se le hacía ya demasiado largo el tiempo desde que le encontraron en Liberty Avenue apoyado contra una farola, con el anhelo en el cuerpo y la expectación en los ojos.

Desde entonces, y por más que no lo hubiera admitido ni una sola vez, Brian bebía los vientos por el mocoso. Y a él se le llevaban todos los demonios, aunque, al igual que Brian, tampoco lo hubiera reconocido nunca. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Justin se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó al aire. En los ojos de Brian, brillantes por el alcohol y el éxtasis, bailaron las llamitas del deseo. Si no se lo follaba allí en medio era porque estaba absoluta y totalmente prohibido, pensó Ted divertido, y si no se lo llevaba al cuarto oscuro, era porque dentro de unos minutos lo tendría en su cama, entre sábanas limpias y sin necesidad de aspirar el olor a sudor y a semen de los demás. La única pega era que allí, en la intimidad, no podía presumir de él. Y a Brian le encantaba presumir. De sus conquistas, de su cuerpo perfecto, de su pelo de revista y de su rostro de dios griego. Y de absolutamente todo lo demás.

Emmet se acercó a Ted y Michael, sudoroso y sonrosado, con una resplandeciente sonrisa que acentuaba aun más su risueña belleza.

- ¡Acabo de enamorarme! – señaló con la cabeza a un guapo efebo rubio que meneaba el trasero con evidente malicia mientras le guiñaba un ojo perfilado de khol.

- Como cada noche, Emmet. – se burló Ted con cariño.

- No, no… el es el amor de mi vida. Se llama…

Se mordió el labio y lanzó la mano al aire, llamando la atención del amor de su vida, con un gesto saturado de pluma.

-¿Cómo te llamabas, cariño? – preguntó a gritos, en dirección al joven oscilante.

El otro formó una palabra con los labios y Emmet se volvió hacia sus amigos, triunfante.

- ¡Eso! Romeo. ¿A que es adorable?

Michael y Ted asintieron y dedicaron un saludo de cabeza al tal Romeo. ¿Cómo podía alguien llamarse así? pensó Michael horrorizado. Seguro que mañana, Emmet ni se acordaba de él. Pero ahora era feliz.

Igual que Brian, igual que Justin.

Aquellos dos iban a hacer estallar el aire a su alrededor como no dejaran de calentarse a sí mismos y a los que les rodeaban. Su sensual refriega hacía rato que resultaba excesiva para los celos contenidos de Michael, que de tanto en tanto suspiraba ruidosamente.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de pretender lo imposible y vas a bailar, Mickey? – Ted, el bueno de Ted, le había pillado con los ojos en la masa.

- ¿Yo¿Qué crees que pretendo, Ted? – la mirada de su amigo fue más que elocuente – …Déjalo, no quiero saberlo. ¿Bailamos?

- Vamos… - los dos se espachurraron entre cuerpos sudorosos y salieron a la pista.

Ted miró en dirección a su amigo Brian, que se comía literalmente al rayito de sol con los ojos, y en este momento, también con la boca.

Eran un tormento para Mickey, todos lo sabían desde el primer día excepto él mismo.

- ¿Eh…? Que les pasa? – Ted barruntó algo extraño. Justin estaba negando firmemente con la cabeza al tiempo que apartaba a Brian de su cuerpo con la mano. Justin nunca se negaba. Nunca negaba nada a Brian, mejor dicho.

- He dicho que no, Brian.

- Pero rubito… te hacía mucha ilusión. Y hoy estoy generoso. – los ojos de Brian eran una paleta de colores. Coca, alcohol y deseo mezclado a partes iguales.

- Pues ya no me la hace. Sigamos aquí, - Justin evitaba nervioso los abrazos de pulpo de Brian – no me apetece ir a casa todavía. ¿Quieres otra copa?

Por un momento, a los ojos de Brian asomó la duda, la sospecha. Pero el tump-tump era demasiado poderoso y ejercía sobre él un efecto casi alienante. Sin problemas… mientras la música no dejara de sonar.

- Está bien, amorcito. – atrajo a Justin atrapándole de las nalgas y le besó por centésima vez esa noche – hoy mandas tú. Trae esa bebida.

El rubio se fue hacia la barra rumiando para sus adentros. "Eso es lo que no quiero, Brian. Mandar yo. Por una puñetera vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no quiero."

- Dos de lo mismo, Gary. Uno muy cargado.

El camarero sonrió al cachorrito de Kenney. Era mono. Tan rubio, tan joven, tan dulce, y tan prohibido.

Vale, de acuerdo. Esos dos, todos lo sabían por obra y gracia de la alocada y chismosa boquita de Emmet, tenían un acuerdo de libertad sexual. Se podían follar a quien quisieran, siempre que no besaran ni repitieran. Pero Gary sabía por propia experiencia que aquel acuerdo era papel mojado.

De hecho, Brian sí se follaba a quien quería, sin besar ni repetir, eso sí, pero dejando al rubito con cara de memo cada vez que tenía la poca fortuna de descubrirle en pleno polvo. Pero acercarse a Justin era harina de otro costal. Primero porque él solo tenía ojos para Brian y segundo porque conociendo al dios Kenney… mejor no enemistarse con él. Su supuesta manga ancha se estrechaba hasta límites imposibles cuando se trataba de compartir a su chico de ojitos azules. Aunque sonriera de oreja a oreja si de casualidad le sorprendía, cosa rara, follando o siendo follado en el cuarto oscuro. O le regalara por su cumpleaños un cachas envuelto en papel de celofán.

Ahora… si el gran Kenney quiere seguir engañándose… no es mi problema, pensó Gary mientras le alargaba los vasos a Justin.

El rubio los cogió y dedicó una irresistible sonrisa a Gary "Si consigo que acabe con una trompa descomunal, más de la que ya lleva, tal vez pueda meterle en la cama y hacer que duerma hasta mañana. Y seguro que no vuelve a ocurrírsele nunca más la idea." Con esa esperanza, Justin ofreció a Brian la bebida y oteó en busca de un proveedor rápido de algo que colocara a su novio un puntito más. Hoy le necesitaba K.O. Justamente hoy, no iba a atender su inoportuna demanda.

Brian cogió la copa y contempló extasiado el cuerpo terso y joven de su pareja. Estaba bastante colocado, pero hoy se sentía diferente. Hoy le apetecía, y mucho, lo que siempre le había negado al rubito.

Justin recordó la primera vez que lo intentó. Estaban en la cama del loft. Él se había arrojado en brazos de Brian y éste le había acogido con la dulzura habitual con la que "casi" siempre le trataba. Confiado, quiso innovar. Le dio la vuelta y alargó la mano para coger el tubo de lubricante de la mesilla.

En cuanto Brian se percató de la maniobra, clavó las rodillas en el colchón y casi de un salto se giró.

- De eso nada…

Al segundo siguiente el que mordía la almohada era Justin y el que aplicaba el lubricante entre sus glúteos, Brian.

- Y así debe ser siempre, rubito. No lo olvides.

Y no lo había olvidado. De hecho, Justin no había vuelto a pensar en el asunto. Cuestión zanjada. Así son las cosas en el mundo de Brian Kenney. No hay más que hablar.

Hasta hoy.

- ¿En que piensas…?

El susurro en su oreja, por encima del martilleo de la música, hizo volver a Justin al mundo real.

- En… ti.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Erotismo en estado puro. La oferta largo tiempo anhelada de lo que tanto deseaba ofrecida en bandeja. Y tenía que rechazarla.

- Un segundo. He visto a Malcolm y quiero preguntarle si tiene algo especial para ti.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el barullo de cuerpos sudorosos. Brian se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el retumbar del bajo en su estomago. Este Justin… a veces tenía reacciones que le desconcertaban. Malcolm era el camello habitual de la zona y su rubito era bastante reacio a cualquier tipo de droga. Más desde aquella vez que casi se lo meriendan en una de esas fiestas-orgía de colgados con tabiques de platino. Justin había quedado tan escarmentado que rara era la vez que probaba algo. Ni lo necesitaba ni le seducía el lado oscuro de las cosas, como a él. Era un rayo de sol.

Sonrió al aire y giró al ritmo de la música.

Su rayo de sol.

ooOoo

Debbie se deshizo los moñetes frente al espejo del cuarto de baño. Estaba molida. Demasiadas horas en el bar. Demasiadas cenas servidas. Demasiados años y demasiados kilos.

Y demasiadas penas en su alma.

Suspirando dejó los coleteros de colorines en el platillo de plástico rosa, ya lleno a rebosar de horquillas y más coleteros. Se lavó los dientes y se miró al espejo. No era fea. Gordita, sí. Y ya no cumpliría los 50. Pero había sido guapa y quien tuvo, retuvo. Se puso de lado y observó la curva de su estomago abultando el camisón de nylon.

En fin… tampoco voy a salir de ligue. Aunque fuera Miss Universo, no tengo fuerzas ni para desplazarme hasta mi cama. Se sonrió a si misma y guiñó un ojo a la imagen del espejo.

- Debbie… a dormir.

Pero dos horas más tarde, Debbie no dormía. Pensaba en Justin y en su aspecto desvalido cuando había acudido a la cafetería a pedirle… que hiciera por él lo que ella hubiera dado la vida por no tener que volver a hacer nunca más. Acompañarle al médico. A hacerse la prueba.

A enfrentarse de nuevo con la bestia negra de su vida. El sida.

Por supuesto que Debbie había reaccionado en una fracción de segundo, y sacando del baúl de los malos momentos su mejor sonrisa y abrazando al rayito de sol, le había transmitido todo el amor maternal que había acumulado a lo largo de una vida de amenazas, tientos y finalmente, certezas. Y ese amor, Justin lo sabía, era infinito.

- Claro, rubito. ¿Se lo has dicho a Brian?

Justin había puesto cara de confidencia y se había acercado más a Debbie.

- No se lo he dicho a nadie, Deb. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Por favor…

- A Deb no tienes que repetirle las cosas más de una vez, cariño. – cogiendo el teléfono móvil de debajo del mostrador y guiñándole un ojo, había tecleado un número, aprendido de memoria a fuerza de marcarlo. Después de hablar brevemente en voz baja, se había vuelto hacia Justin. – Ya está, cielo. Mañana a las cuatro. Invéntate un buen cuento para dar esquinazo a Brian, – le había apretado afectuosamente la mano exangüe sobre el mostrador – y no te preocupes¿vale?

La mujer se tapó con la sábana, el aire de la madrugada que entraba por la ventana empezaba a ser demasiado fresco para su gusto. No podía apartar del pensamiento al dulce rayo de sol. Los resultados definitivos estarían mañana; desde aquel primer llamado de auxilio hasta ahora, Justin, siempre acompañado por ella, había pasado en secreto por diferentes pruebas, la de cribaje, las de confirmación… El chico estaba cagado de miedo, se lo había leído en los ojos esta tarde en la cafetería, mientras los demás bromeaban, hablaban de sexo, comían, hablaban de sexo, bebían y hablaban de sexo.

Ella le había lanzado una mirada y una sonrisa de las suyas, de la marca Debbie Novotny, de las que apaciguan el alma y te abrazan amorosas cuando más frío hace o más miedo tienes.

Pero estaba tanto o más muerta de miedo que él.

Justin manoseó una vez más el sobre. Miró a Debbie y fingiendo una falsa seguridad, sonrió y se abanicó con él.

- Venga, Deb... No puede ser tan malo.

Acababan de salir del laboratorio. El sobre cerrado se suponía que debía ser abierto por el médico, ya que el membrete iba dirigido a él, pero Justin no podía esperar. Consideraba que lo que quiera que hubiera en su sangre, y eso incluía a los jodidos anticuerpos, era suyo, y que tenía derecho a saberlo antes que nadie. Aunque no entendiera la jerga médica. Aunque se cayera redondo en la acera al leer alguna palabra "amenazante". Aunque el doctor le echara la charla más tarde sobre la confidencialidad de los informes de laboratorio. Debbie había intentado hacerle desistir sin éxito y al fin se había rendido ante la firmeza del chico.

- Bien… - Justin respiró hondo y rasgó el papel. El sonido le recordó a otro, un pequeño sobrecito rasgado casi cada noche. Excepto una…

"_Nunca dejes que te follen sin condón…"_

ooOoo

**_Canadá. Dos años más tarde..._**

Brian besó a Justin.

El novio rubio sonrió y devolvió el beso. Estaba guapísimo, traje negro, corbata, camisa inmaculada, el pelo, tan rubio que cegaba, y la sonrisa, tan brillante que hacía llorar.

El novio moreno no tenía nada que envidiar. Traje gris marengo, corbata granate, belleza inmortal en su rostro de triunfador y en los ojos todo el amor que era capaz de dar.

Los invitados apenas respiraban.

El oficiante unió sus manos y recitó las palabras de rigor. La ceremonia había concluido. El señor Kenney era ahora el esposo del señor Taylor. Y viceversa.

Justin Taylor miró henchido de amor a su flamante esposo y recordó aquella tarde, en la acera, bajo un sol de justicia y junto a Debbie, abriendo tembloroso y con los huevos por corbata, un sobre. Y la temida palabra, destacando entre todas como si estuviera escrita en amarillo canario:

"_Seropositivo"_

Desde entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Él empezaba a ser un artista respetado y conocido, Brian regentaba su propia agencia, las chicas ya tenían dos bebés y los chicos tambien eran padres felices, Deb había conseguido una pareja que la adoraba y ellos... ellos acababan de casarse. Brian se lo había pedido, y aunque al final Justin casi lo tira todo por la borda... había dado marcha atrás y ahí estaban. Marido y marido.

Habían tenido que viajar a Canadá, como Michael y Ben, aun tenían que cambiar muchas cosas en su moderno y poderoso país para que cada uno se pudiera casar con cada uno o cada una con cada una. Pero en opinión de Brian, de Justin y de todos los invitados, había merecido la pena. Melanie alucinaba mientras acunaba a su pequeña, era algo inverosímil, jamás, jamás, habría creído que vería a Brian Kenney casado.

Debbie sintió la emoción romperle el pecho. Su pequeño rayo de sol. Casado. Feliz. Había pasado tanto… había llorado tantas veces por los desplantes de Brian, había derivado como una balsa embestida por las olas tantas veces…

Ahora Brian había demostrado que nunca había amado y nunca amaría a nadie de la forma en como amaba al pequeño rubito.

Ante todos, había pronunciado un discurso de compromiso. ¿Compromiso Brian? Debbie sonrió, vivir para ver.

Lo recordaría siempre. Siempre. Por más años que viviera. Porque la luz en los ojos de Justin mientras le escuchaba, brillaba con más intensidad que todas las estrellas del firmamento. Y porque la dulzura en los de Brian, era tan intensa como novedosa.

Las palabras de Kenney resonaban en sus oídos mientras se metía en la almidonada cama del hotel esa noche.

Esperaba que su hermano Vic las hubiera escuchado desde el cielo.

"_Una vez le dije a mi mejor amigo unas palabras, que yo entonces tomaba como el catecismo del perfecto homosexual. Palabras erróneas, palabras estúpidas y palabras… que afortunadamente mi amigo nunca escuchó. Esas palabras eran: folla con ellos, deja que te follen, pero NUNCA, te enamores de uno de ellos. Pues bien, amigos. Brindo por Michael, que no me hizo puto caso, por Ben, que siguió a su lado ignorando al amigo imbécil de la infancia, y por Justin Taylor, que ahora es uno de ellos. Y por último brindo por mi, por Brian Kenney, porque estoy enamorado de "uno de ellos". Y amigos, os juro por todos mis polvos, que es imposible querer más a alguien, de lo que yo quiero a este jodido y puñetero rayo de sol. Y ahora... a bailar. "_

Una lágrima de felicidad escapó de los ojos de Debbie. Definitivamente, nunca olvidaría ni una de esas palabras.

Ni una.

FIN


End file.
